Masquerade
by Dance.Grimmjow.Dance
Summary: A 'what-if' story about Reno and Rufus. Click the blue letters if you're gonna read it xD! Yaoi in later chapters! XD RenoxRufus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own of the Final Fantasies. Someday though, someday. :D

This is kind of a what-if story. Maybe Yaoi in later chapterrrrs:] If you don't like it, sorry. Some people do. :p

Ennnnjoy:D!

_What if he meant what he said?  
_

Reno drunkenly staggered his way through the alley leading from Goblin's Bar to his apartment. He tripped over his feet, sending himself face first into the ground. And not only moments later, had the rain started pouring down on his back. He didn't know why his luck had run out. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. Hoping he wouldn't regret it.

He waited and waited before the phone finally was answered except, he couldn't find his voice to form the words in his head. He broke out into a chain of tears, not caring if Rufus heard him or not. He managed to mumble something before hanging up. "Sector 8."

The line went dead. Rufus just stood in the same spot before it finally got to him. It was time to go get Reno from where ever he seemed to be. Rufus grabbed his keys and left his apartment. He hoped Reno was alright. He didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

Meanwhile, Reno had set himself up against a lamp post, letting the rain soak him. He lifted his now pale hand to wipe away his matted hair from his sticky face. He realized, he deserved what came to him. After all that he's done to people over the years. Even if he didn't mean it, he couldn't take anything back.

Rufus stopped the car when he saw Reno. He turned off the engine and got out, the midnight rain soaking his dry clothes. He ran over by his side. Rufus looked at Reno's bloodshot aquamarine eyes. "Come on Reno.. I'm here now."

The crimson haired Turk looked up at his boss who was getting drenched by the second. He tried to find his voice again, but it was no use. He smiled and took Rufus's hand. Finding his balance, he leaned on the platinum blonde haired man's shoulder.

After getting Reno into the car and buckled in, Rufus turned to him. He had his eyes closed and his head rested against the window. The cars engine roared to life and slowly lurched forward into the night. He didn't know where to take him, home or to his own house?

Reno startled him when he started talking. "Don't take me home, I don't want to spend the night alone again." He reached his lanky hand over and rested it on Rufus's leg. They swerved a little.

Rufus shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know what Reno wanted. Or what he himself wanted. It's not like he didn't have the room for him, because he did. It was just that, Reno rambled about the weirdest things when he was drunk. And Rufus wasn't sure if he wanted to listen to it tonight. He already had to deal with the _sober _Reno.

He thought and he thought. Eventually, his thoughts led him home. Reno was still clung to his side, slowly falling asleep as they walked to the elevator.

About half way up the elevator, Reno mumbled something. "What did you say?"

Reno looked up at his boss. "Nothing..."

Rufus unlocked the door and Reno stumbled in. He took off his wet shoes and socks by the door. "Where do I sleep sir?" Reno's eyes were almost completely shut and he wobbled when he stood still. His gazed traveled over to his boss who was already gone into another room.

Rufus came out with two pillows, a black blanket, and a change of his own clothes. He motioned for Reno to come over to the couch and change. "Well, goodnight Reno. See you in the morning." He turned to walk away when Reno grabbed his arm.

"Thank you... Rufus. I wanted to tell you that I really like you." He half smiled at the platinum blonde haired man. "I really do."

Rufus gave him a look that said it all. "I like you to Reno. Now please let go of my arm."

Rufus went to his room, sighing as he closed the door. He threw himself on his bed. _Did he mean it? Or was it the alcohol talking?_

Ahah! I did it! Yay for me:D! Did you all like it?

If did or didn't review it and tell me what could have been better.

_**Constructive Criticism Is Welcome. No Flaming Please XD!**_

Read&&Review Lovelies:D

-Skylarrrr3


	2. Please Read

:Update:

Okay, so I'm posting this on all of my stories, because I don't really know what to write about anymore. I have a load of stories I could continue, and I know a few people have demanded that I finish Pitch Black. I will, because I want too. I don't mind that fic, it's just that I started that before Vampires were loathed by every human being.

_I blame Twilight._

Color Me Crimson is one I haven't touched in forever, like, since before Halloween. I mean, I know it's a juvenile piece of writing, but I wrote it out of boredom. And it's obviously not going anywhere, though I may still continue it because there are a few people who want me to finish it. I just need a little help continuing, my mind is failing me.

_I blame my 'friends'._

Masquerade is a story I would LOVE to make happen again. I know I didn't get many reviews on it, but it got a load of views! I mean, it's Rufus/Reno, who wouldn't read a Rufus/Reno? XD But, in order for me to continue, I need someone who is mega nice and awesome to donate me a few 'what-ifs' to keep me going until I can think of a few more. 'Cause I know a few people wanted that one to continue as well.

_I don't blame anything there._

Only Shallow was written when I still wrote Final Fantasy VII fanfics. I doubt I'll continue it, because I obviously don't know how to write Tseng's part. Not dissing the reviewer who told me that, though that's one of the main reasons I'm not continuing. Anyways; if you want me to continue it, you're going to have to give me some time with it. I have a lot going on right now, mostly family matters, but I will eventually get around to finishing it.

_I blame life for that one._

Remember Me, waste of time? Maybe, I don't know. May continue, may not.

_Life is blamed again._

'Kay, Thanks, Bye actually went somewhere. I mean, reviews and a bunch of views. Love you guys who read it and all that. So I will be continuing this fic, because I know a lot of people want me too. Huzzah! :D

So there, you all know why I haven't been posting anything. Either Twilight, my friends, or life in general. xD But whatever, at least you know, right?

Though if anyone would like me to write them one-shots, I'd be more then happy too. Just give me a song/idea to work with and BAM! You've now got yourself a fic. :3

Nyaaa~~,

Skylaaaaar.


End file.
